a) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to a filling material that supports and gives comfort to the human body while allowing the warmth and moisture to freely filter out.
Darkness, dampness and warmth are key ingredients for the proliferation of bacteria, dust mites, and fungus. It is the combination of these factors that contributes to the growth of these unwanted organisms. Therefore, removal of any one of these factors facilitates the prevention of unwanted organisms that can cause health problems and discomfort.
b) Background Art
In the known prior art of various types of pillows, mattress pads, outer garments, comforters, etc., for supporting and giving comfort to the human body, the filling materials used in these products (particularly down, feathers, synthetic fibers and regular polyurethane foam) have certain disadvantages. They absorb moisture and warmth from the human body without a means for the damp warm condition to readily dissipate. This condition provides an unsatisfactory environment, which will proliferate the growth of mites and bacteria. The same pillow used by various persons in hotels, hospitals, or airplanes could become unsanitary in short order.
Mites and bacteria found in the filling material of bedding products are industry problems. Manufacturers add anti-bacterial chemicals to the filling or are covering the filling, such as pillows, with mite and bacteria resistant covers as the solution. While these solutions may help somewhat, scientists claim the anti-bacterial chemicals form more resistant microorganisms.
Another problem with filling materials is that it is often difficult to wash them thoroughly. Some filling materials cannot be washed thoroughly. Down, for example, requires commercial cleaning to be thoroughly sanitized, which can be costly.